Loving you
by Sarahhewitt14
Summary: Theresa saves Ethan's neck again...but will she herself be so lucky as to survive it again...ET FIC!
1. Chapter 1

This takes place just after ET have another one of the talks…where they kiss and then Ethan stops and tells her that they can't ever be together…Also Alistair has awaken and its true that lil Ethan is Ethan's and he knows that.

Theresa takes a walk around the Crane grounds…crying and upset she doesn't realize that Ethan is just around the corner pacing. She pulls herself together and wipes the tears away. She looks up…"What is he doing out here?" She stars to walk away and into the bushes out of sight so Ethan wouldn't see her.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Hmm…guess not." Ethan starts pacing yet again.

Someone opposite of Ethan, speaks to himself…"Oh no Ethan, you're not alone…but soon…you'll be gone…" He raises a gun, approaches a little closer and points toward Ethan.

Theresa hears someone close by and its not Ethan. She turns around…and in the bushes she notices someone in dark clothing pointing a gun at Ethan.

"Oh, my God! Before she can even think…she runs toward Ethan and leaps in front of Ethan screaming his name. Etha---BAM!

Ethan turns around and notices that Theresa was running into his arms but stopped. Their eyes lock…Theresa's eyes start to fade and Ethan then remembers hearing a loud shot.

"HEY! Who's There!" They run away but he forgets about them for right now because Theresa starts to collapse into his arms.

"T-Theresa…" He gently carries her down to the ground.

Barely there…Theresa speaks…its barely audible and VERY crackly.

"E-E-Ethan?"

"Oh my God Theresa….why did you do this huh? Why did you have to take that bullet? He caresses her hair and looks down at her stomach…her white coat was covered in blood as were Ethan's hands.

"B-because…I-I-I…L-love…Y-You."

"Shh…don't speak Theresa…save your energy! I have to take you to the hospital. Ethan slowly lifts Theresa off the ground and carries her to his car.

In the car…

"Don't worry Theresa…you'll be better in no time…so stay strong."

"uh huh…f-for Jane…a-and little E-Ethan".

_Theresa didn't mention me…has she given up…?_ Ethan looks back at Theresa but looks at himself in the rear view mirror with disgust.

Hospital

"Eve, Eve! Theresa's been shot…Eve, you have to save her!"

Eve looked at Theresa's wound and looked at Ethan…"Bring her to the emergency room…I'll be there in just a moment.

Ethan ran off to the emergency room. Eve followed a couple seconds later with a team of people.

"Stand back!" One of the nurses said.

"I'm not leaving her…never will I leave her!"

"You have to stand back and let us do our job---"NO!" I won't!"

Eve looked at Ethan…his desperation was more than he'd ever seen in a man's eyes before. "Its ok…let him stay…he needs to be with her holding her hand."

The team of people started working frantically trying to stabilize her.

"E-Ethan! I'm—I'm dying!"

"No Theresa, sweetheart…no you're not dying!"

"Y-yes I am…I'm so cold…I-I can't feel my legs or my arms…I can barely move"

"Theresa stop talking like that…you're going to be fine! You have to have faith…you can't let Jane and little Ethan be raised without a mother"

Theresa starts sobbing now. "Ethan---I know…I'm dying…(whimpers)…I-its one of those things you c-can feel…"

"Theresa…you ARE going to be fine…you have to be!" Ethan starts to cry and burries his face in her hands...

"E-Ethan…?"

Ethan raises his head which now has blood on his forehead and cheeks. "yea?"

"I-I uh…I love y-you."

"Ethan gazed into her eyes but noticed her eyes were starting to not look into his anymore…"Theresa? Theresa!

Ethan looked up at the screens and finally took note to what the doctors were saying…

Theresa was gone…she didn't make it…she wasn't there anymore…all she did was love him and now…she couldn't love anyone anymore…not her children, family, friends……me…"

Ethan started to become raged…

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER! IT WASN'T HER TIME TO GO!"

"Ethan, calm down…we did the best we could…the bullet took too much blood from her and she couldn't handle it anymore."

"WELL, YOUR BEST WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH…MAYBE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT…MAYBE YOU DOCTORATE IS JUST A JOKE…WHATS THE POINT OF BEING A GREAT DOCTOR IF YOU CAN'T SAVE MY THERESA! GET OUT! GET OUT ALL OF YOU! Ethan drove all the doctors out of the room and went back to Theresa's lifeless body…he ripped all the tubes from her head and chest and covered up her bare chest with her shirt.

He lifted her up and buried his head in her hair and started to cry uncontrollably…

"Theresa…my Theresa…come back to me!"

Please Review!

Coming:…Not sure yet…but probably be posted in the next couple of days

Note: I know that I already have "Everything Exposed" stared and not finished…butI really don't feel inspired to write it…if you have any really good ideas of where to next in the story…email me at 


	2. Chapter 2

"…Theresa…why did you do this? Why did you love me so much? Why

did you have to give your whole life to me…why did you give up your life

for me? I know that all you wanted was me…and I just couldn't give

myself to you…(pause)…you know…I never really gave up on us…I never

really let go of the idea of being with you…whenever I pictured the

future…you were the one that I kissed goodnight and good morning.

…And now…that'll never happen…you're not even here anymore…I am

not holding you…I'm holding your body…but your spirit is gone…your zest for life…the life that you never lived…."

Ethan got up and paced the room for about 5 seconds…and then returned to Theresa.

"How can I ever go on Theresa? I can't if you're not with me! (pause)

…You know…I never really told you how much I really loved you…I know

that you knew I loved you…but I don't think you knew how deep that love

went…its beyond what words can explain…but I'll do my best…if you're

listening. Theresa…you're the air that I breath…you're what makes me

get up in the morning…just to see that smile…you're the fire that burns

within me…you're what gives me hope that everything will be

okay…You're the answer to my prayers…the mistress that haunts my

dreams…the scent of your hair makes me weak in the knees……the

taste(pause) the taste of your kiss…will never leave me…the love you

carried with you for your family, friends…and me is beyond what anyone

else I know has…your…your good and beautiful heart…(pause)…I

can't do this…Theresa you need to come back to me…I can't let go of

you…you need to come back…!"

Ethan leans in and presses his lips against Theresa's…he didn't let go…he wouldn't…

He feels her pressing back…he pulls away…"Theresa?"

"Ethan…I'm here…I heard everything you said…now we can finally be together…"

"Oh My god Theresa….I can't believe you're here…I'm never letting you go again!" He reaches for her again but he can't reach her…she slipping from him…"Theresa! Theresa! Where are you going!"

SNAP! "No! It was just a dream? A fantasy? Why are you leaving me Theresa…why did you leave…"

He brushes his lips against her once more…(beep, beep, beep) "_whats that beeping noise?"_

Ethan pulls from Theresa and looks around the room for a beeper that the nurse could've left.

A tingle comes to Ethan's hand…he turns around and Theresa's hand is in his. He looks at the screen…her heart has a beat…her heart is beating!

"DR RUSSELL! DR RUSSELL! COME HERE AND QUICK!"

"What is it Ethan?"

"Theresa's not dead…her heart is beating!"

"What? That's not possible!"

"Well it is…now save her…!"

"O, My God I don't believe it…she's stabilized! This is a miracle!"

"So she's going to be okay?"

"I never said that Ethan…we have to take her into surgery and remove the bullet."

"No Ethan…Theresa's family are coming…I want you to explain what happened…and maybe you could change your clothes…"

"I don't care about myself right now! I just want Theresa to be okay!"

"Well the only thing you can do is pray with Pilar and the others!"

"Yea…okay…Pilar is going to be frantic".

In Hospital Hallway

Pilar, Martin, Paloma, Noah, Fox, Kay, Miguel, Fancy, Ivy, Gwen, Rebecca and Julian come running toward Ethan.

"Ethan! What happened? Why are you covered in blood!"

Ethan just looked at Pilar…for a moment.

"O my God…its Theresa…is my Theresa okay?"

"No Pilar…she not…she's in surgery…she was shot…"

"She was shot…by who!" Martin protested

"I'm not sure…I didn't get a good look at who it was."

"Who would want to kill Theresa?"

Ethan starred at both Martin and Pilar again.

"They didn't intend to kill her."

"What!"

"They umm…they tried to shoot me."

"Oh honey, are you okay? Gwen asked"

"Yes…I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Ivy asked.

"Yes…I'm sure…its Theresa who isn't!" (pause) Theresa jumped in front of the bullet.

"Theresa did that?" Fancy questioned

"Yea…but I don't even know why it surprises me…she was probably just trying to get close to Ethan…" Rebecca said.

"How dare you!" Pilar screamed at Rebecca

"Pilar…she's not even worth it…"

"Ethan…do not say things like that about my mother…cause I kind of agree with her…you know Theresa would do anything to get her claws into you."

"Gwen! Shut your mouth! If it wasn't for Theresa, your husband probably wouldn't be standing here"! Fox declared

Gwen walked away and to her mother.

Ethan looked at her with disgust but brought his focus back to the others.

"I can't believe this!"

"What mother?" Ethan asked.

"That could be you lying in there…but because of Theresa…you're alive and well!"

"Well…that just shows how much she really does love me. Although I don't know why this surprises you…she's risked her life for me more than once…what would this be the third time?"

"I know…but this is different…"

"How?"

"I don't know…but it just is"

"Ethan…tell me exactly what happened." Pilar requested.

"Well…after I took her here…she was uh…(pause)

"She was what?"

"She was pronounced dead…she died…she was for several minutes…"

"O, my god! How did she come back".

Ethan thinks back to kissing Theresa and proclaiming his love to Theresa.

"I uh…I talked about Jane and Theresa…about how she couldn't leave her children behind".

"Oh…well she does love her children so much…"

"Ahem…excuse me…I'd like to remind you that Jane is my daughter---"

You know what…why don't you just leave Gwen! You're not doing anybody any favor…Jane is Theresa's kid…and you need to get that through your skull! Kay shouted, knowing that if Maria were taken from her…she didn't know what she'd do.

"Excuse me? Ethan, are you going to let her talk to me that way?"

"Gwen…not now…this is not the time nor place"

"Fine…well maybe we should go…Theresa's family are here…maybe we should go home and go to "bed"!"

"My God Gwen, what is wrong with you? I'm not leaving the hospital!"

"Why not?"

"Gwen…I'm just not!"

Gwen walked back over to her mother.

"Noah, I can't believe how rude I've been to Theresa…I never knew how much she really loved Ethan!"

"Yea well…she really does…she almost died…and still could…"

"I know…and she so doesn't deserve this…I mean I know we haven't been that close…but by the way Gwen is acting…it looks like she's enjoying the fact that Theresa may not make it".

"I know what you mean…"

"Papa…is Theresa going to be okay…?" Paloma asked.

"Of course sweet heart."

"Yea Paloma, if I know Theresa….she's a fighter!" Miguel explained.

"I'm so happy you came back Miguel…I don't know what I'd do if you weren't"

"Its ok mama, I'm not leaving ever again…I need to be here…my whole family is here.

A few hours later

Eve comes out.

"Eve, how is Theresa? Is she going to be okay? Ethan asked.

"Yes eve…is my daughter going to live?"

Eve just looked at all their faces…everyone had hope in their eyes…but Rebecca and Gwen had hope for other reasons…

PLEASE REVIEW!

Coming: Eve gives the verdict to a speechless crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Eve, how is my little girl?" asked Martin.

"Yea Eve…is Theresa going to be okay?"

"Well…for right now…Theresa's okay…we're waiting for some test results and then we'll know for sure if we're right."

"What do you mean? What do you think you're right about?"

"Look Ethan, I don't want to bring your hopes up---"

"Damn it Eve…just tell me…please"!

"Okay…well…Theresa will definitely have to stay here at the hospital or unless she pays for private care at home…but she will need to be under intensive care for a couple of weeks…. However given how she is right now…I strongly believe Theresa is going to be just fine and back on her feet within a couple of months."

"O Thank God! That is wonderful".

"Eve, is she awake?" Pilar questioned.

"She might be."

"May I see her?"

"Yes but only for a few minutes."

Ethan walks over to Fancy.

"Hey Fancy, could you do me a favor?"

"Yea…sure…anything."

"Could you go over to the mansion and get Jane and little Ethan…I'm sure Theresa would want to see them right about now."

"Yea no problem…c'mon Noah." Noah and Fancy leave.

Ethan walks over to the window to Theresa's room and they both stare at each other.

"Mija…I'm so happy you're okay! You know…we weren't sure you were going to make it."

Pilar notices Theresa isn't paying much attention to her and realizes she's starring at Ethan.

"Mija, earth to Theresa!"

Theresa snaps out of it and looks at her mother.

"Oh…hi mama."

"Oh honey…You know you really gave us a scare! I thought we had lost you this time".

"Nope…I'm still here…but only just."

Outside in Hospital Hallway

"You fancy…you guys are back! Hey little buddy…and hi my sweet little girl!"

Gwen notices that Jane is here and she walks over to Ethan.

"Ethan, why did you bring Jane here?"

"Because I figured Theresa would want to see her children when she woke up."

"Excuse me…but remember I am Jane's mother now…not Theresa".

"Gwen, we've been through this…you are not Jane's mother…Theresa is Jane's mom…you have only custody and may I remind you only temporary custody."

"Ethan…I can't believe you're saying this! Theresa is an unfit mother…and I'll be damned if I let Theresa come near my daughter!"

Gwen leaps on Fancy to get Jane but Fancy jumps out of the way and Gwen falls, flat face on the floor giving herself a nose bleed. Everyone in the room just snickers…including Ethan.

"That's it…I'm going home! I can't take it here anymore". Gwen leaves.

"Its about time!" Fancy adds.

Back in Theresa's room

"Mija, you shouldn't think about the things you don't have but rather focus on the things you do hav---"

Theresa stares at the doorway…little Ethan, Jane and Ethan enter. Little Ethan jumps on Theresa's bed and gives her a big hug. Theresa begins to tear knowing that she almost lost the chance of ever seeing her children again.

"Oh honey…mommy ever glad to see you!"

"Are you ok now mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart, mommy's just fine…and she is never leaving you again because she loves you way too much!"

"I love you too mommy!"

Ethan just sits back and enjoys watching Theresa interact with her children

"Mommy wants to say hi to Jane now okay?" Theresa lets lil Ethan down. Theresa holds out her arms to Ethan in the notion of her wanting him to give Jane to her.

Ethan walks over to Jane and hands her to Theresa.

"Oh my sweet little girl…mmm" Theresa puts her cheek against Jane's and Jane starts playing with her face and finally pinches her cheek a little too hard.

"Ow...she laughs as does Ethan.

Pilar enters Theresa's room again.

"Theresa…I think you should let me take the children home now…its getting really late".

"Yeah, you're right mama."

Theresa gives each child a kiss and a hug and lets her mother take them home. She is alone now…with Ethan.

"So…" Theresa says in a high pitched voice.

Ethan laughs at the squeak

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Umm…no…well maybe a little".

Theresa folds her arms and fakes a mad face but eases it as Ethan walks toward her.

"So you're okay?" Theresa asked Ethan.

"Me? Am I okay? No…No Theresa not by a long shot."

Theresa puts a confused look on her face.

"Theresa…you were gone…you left…for minutes…you left me"

"Oh…I don't remember".

"Yeah well…I do…and it'll haunt me forever".

"Well…sorry…I didn't try to die" Theresa said trying to force a smile out of him. But he didn't…she shook his foot like he was trying to keep himself from crying."

"That's not funny."

Theresa took off the fake smile. "I know…but I don't know what you want me to do".

Ethan never answered her…he got up and walked to the door back on from Theresa.

"Theresa…you could've died…and never come back…and then you' would've been gone forever…and I would've lost you for good…" He sniffed…so she knew he was crying. Theresa attempted to get out of bed but Ethan heard the stirring of the bed and looked at her like she was crazy. He ran back over and made her get back in the bed.

"Theresa you have to stay in bed."

Theresa was too weak to argue so she simply said, "yea, I know".

"I don't know what I would've done…I-I really don't know."

Theresa tugged on his hand and pulled him into a hug…they stayed like that for minutes. When they broke free Ethan leaned up to kiss her on the forehead but Theresa lifted her head so that their lips were only inches away…there was a slight pause but soon enough Ethan closed his eyes and brushed his lips against Theresa's.

Once they pulled away Theresa said, "I'm kind of tried…so you can go on home now…"

"Theresa, I'm not leaving…Never am I leaving".

"Theresa looked into his eyes and knew he was serious. "Okay".

Ethan went over and turned off the lights…when he had returned Theresa had scooted over enough for him to lie in bed with her. He didn't even need to think twice about it. He laid in bed next to Theresa. He put his arms around her waist and fell asleep with his face on her bare neck.

PLEASE REVIEW…I'd really like to see more reviews…!

Coming NOT TELLING YOU! Lol…


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan woke up before Theresa did and thought he would let her stretch out

on the bed by herself. He went down to the cafeteria and got a coffee

and also brought Theresa her favorite breakfast.

Ethan entered Theresa's room but she was already awake and a nurse was

checking on her.

"Hey..." Theresa said when Ethan entered.

"Hey..." His attention changed toward the nurse. "So...how is she doing?"

"Well...so far so good...the test results came back this morning..."

"And?" Ethan asked.

"They are what we hoped for...Mrs. Crane is going to be just fine."

Ethan smiled. "Thank god". The nurse left the room and Ethan walked over

to the bed.

Theresa chuckled, "Mmm...Mrs. Crane".

Ethan stopped smiling. "Theresa I will help you get out of that marriage

to that sleezeball".

"Yeah...but not before he destroys my son and turns him into the monster

he is."

"No...We won't let Alistair destroy him...as God as my witness we won't."

"We?" Theresa asked but not with hope.

"Yes Theresa...I love yo---little Ethan way too much to let Alistair destroy him".

"Who?"

"Little Ethan..."

"Oh..."

"And Theresa...I hate seeing you at the mercy of Alistair."

"Yeah well...I don't see our "marriage" ending anytime soon...just like

I don't see you and Gwen getting a divorce anytime soon...which you made perfectly clear last night during the little discussion we had."

"Theresa...you know I don't want to stay married...but Gwen didn't do anything to deserve this. And I gave her my word"

"And your word is shot to hell now, don't you think?" Theresa shot back.

"That's not fair..."

"Fair? You want to talk about fair? "Fair" would be you believing me when

I tell you that I am not the person who sent the damn email..."Fair" would be you seeing Gwen for the person she actually is...and "Fair" would be us being married and raising a family...Let me tell you something! Nothing about this situation is fair!"

"No Theresa...it would've been fair if you hadn't kept anything from me in the first place."

"Oh Ethan! I'm sorry okay? That was over four years ago...can't you let that go? You've forgiven your mother...my mother, yet when it comes down to it you can't forgive me? When your mother pushed herself down the stairs at the Bennett house and our word was against each other...why is it that her word was worth so much more than mine was, huh?"

"Because, you lied to me over and over again!"

"SHE lied to you for over 20 years and so what! I lied to you for a few months which by the way killed me! I couldn't even look at you without feeling guilty! But did your mother EVER show any remorse for what she did? So don't take the blame and put it on my shoulders for something your mother did!"

"Ok fine...you know I really should get going!"

"Fine, Go! That's what you're good at! The minute things don't go your way you get scared!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if you weren't so god damned chicken...you could have everything you've ever wanted!"

"Yeah...but at the expense of everybody else"!

"I didn't say its going to be easy! Its going to be so hard...harder than anything we've ever done before! But I want to do it cause I want to be with you!"

Just then a nurse walked in. "What in the world is going on in here! I just saw that Mrs. Crane's heartbeat nearly doubled! I don't know what you two were talking about but I think that in the best interest of Mrs. Crane's health, Mr. Winthrop that maybe you should leave and come back when she's feeling better"!

Theresa slugged back on her bed and never even looked at Ethan.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He said to the nurse, then he looked at Theresa who was still not looking at him and he spoke softly, "I'm sorry..."

Theresa knew that he meant that last one for her...she closed her eyes to the tears form forming and then she opened her eyes and changed her facial expression from sad...to mad.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

In the basement of the bookcafe

"Simone…hurry up! You can't let anybody see that we're down here or I could get fired and then we wouldn't be able to find anything about Alistair's secrets!"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming. So…what exactly are we looking for?"

"I'm not sure but just look for anything that may involve Alistair's secrets."

"Yeah yeah…okay."

Hour later

"Hey Paloma, I found a file that has something to do with Ethan!"

"Really? About what?"

"Well…something about emails…that's all it says in the corner".

"Well…open it up".

Simone opens it up…and she reads it…and she brings a face of horror to her face.

"What is it Simone? What does it say?"

"Umm…I…uh..I-I can't believe this!"

"What!" Paloma said getting irritated.

"Its proof!"

"Proof of what?"

"Proof that will change Ethan's life forever! Its proof that Theresa wasn't the person who actually sent the email to the tabloids…and that Gwen did!"

"What! Are you serious?"

"Yeah…here…take a look for yourself."

Paloma reads it. "These are emails sent from Rebecca to Gwen while Gwen and Ethan went to LA. I can't believe this! Gwen actually framed Theresa…I have to show this to Ethan."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No that's ok…but you could cover for me while I'm gone."

"Sure no problem…good luck".

"Thanks….well see you".

"Later".

At the B&B

Ethan is in playing with Jane when there's a knock on the door.

"Hey Paloma." Ethan said kind of confused by why she was here.

"Hey…umm…Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

"Thanks…I have to tell you something."

"Ok…what is it?"

"Its just that like 2 months ago…Simone and I were in the book café, down in the basement when we found like this secret room."

"A secret room?"

"Yeah…we realized when we went through all the files that they were files that belonged to Alistair."

"Alistair? Why would he keep his files in such a public place".

"Well…I don't know…because no one would think to look there?"

"Ok…so….what does this have to do with me?"

"Well…we thought we might find some secrets that Alistair had…and Simone and I found one today."

"That concerns me?"

"Yeah…its going to be a secret that you're not going to like. Umm…you know how Theresa completely denies that she sent the email to the tabloid about your true paternity?"

"Yea…why? Did you find proof that she was the one that actually did it? I can't believe that I thought she hadn't done that---"

"Ethan, no, that's not it! I found proof that Theresa didn't do it…but I also found proof of who actually did do it!" Paloma hands him the emails and Ethan reads them

"These are emails sent between Gwen and Rebecca!"

"That's right…Gwen and Rebecca were the ones that sent the email…not Theresa".

"Wait a minute…this can't be legitimate! This could've been written by anybody! Theresa could've written these up herself and planted them in the basement for you to find!"

"No Ethan…these are real".

"And how do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"Wow Ethan…you know you really are blind…you can't see the person that you're married to for the person she actually is".

"You don't even know Gwen…"

"And apparently, neither do you!" Paloma snatched the emails from Ethan and ran out.

Ethan decides that maybe he should go ask Gwen about it so he goes to her office and lets Pilar watch Jane. Ethan walks toward Gwen's office but the door is left open and he hears Rebecca and Gwen talking…

"Mother…what are you doing here?"

"What…can't a mother visit her daughter?"

"No…not when it comes to you….so tell the truth! Why are you here?"

"I came here to tell you that you're crazy to think that its okay for you to be here all day while that tramp could be out trying to steal your husband!"

"Mother, Theresa is no longer a threat to us…we've both made sure of that!"

"Yes, but---"

"No, no buts! Theresa made her last shot when she tried to take away our money and holding Ethan to his contract at Crane! But did it work? No, because Ethan thinks Theresa is the biggest snake that has ever crawled the earth!"

"Those were the good days, huh? Us having a really fun mother-daughter relationship! It was so much destroying that little Fajita's life".

"Yes mother it was…but sometimes I still wonder if Theresa will find the proof!"

"Don't worry darling! You destroyed the proof in the fire that night…much to my dismay may I add!"

""Yeah well, if Alistair ever opens his mouth about us…I will lose Ethan forever! It won't matter that we were the ones who tipped off the tabloids or that you and Ivy both framed Theresa for "pushing" you down the stairs or to the fact that I kept Ethan from hearing Theresa's screams that night by seducing him while Alistair raped her!"

Ethan stood back from the door…disgusted by what he heard. If there was more he didn't want to hear it…he took off down the hall and ran for Theresa

PLEASE REVIEW!

Coming: Paloma tells Theresa what happened and Ethan's response

ET have a confrontation

"


	6. Chapter 6

Paloma heads to the mansion to give her the evidence.

_Knock on door_

"Hey, Paloma!"

"Hey sis!"

"Well, come on in!"

"Thanks".

"So…what brings you here?"

Paloma tells her about the secret room in the book café.

"Well…the thing is Theresa…Simone and I found the proof that you've been searching for!"

"What?"

"Yeah…we found these email written from Rebecca to Gwen and vice versa." Paloma hands her the emails.

"Oh my God…I can't believe this! I have to show these to Ethan!" Theresa starts to leave but Paloma pulls her back.

"What? What is it?"

"That won't work!"

"Why wouldn't that work? This is proof…finally Ethan will know that I wasn't the one that outed him as a Bennett."

(sighs) "I already showed him".

"What?"

"Yeah…and he didn't believe them…he actually thought that maybe you had written them up to frame Gwen!"

"I can't believe him!"

"I know…I was shocked too…You know what I think Theresa?"

"Oh and what's that?"

"You're WAY too good for him! He doesn't deserve someone who loves him so much!"

"Yeah…well…I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

"I think you should forget about him!"

"I don't think that's possible…but what I can do is give him a piece of my mind!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Oh, Paloma!" The two girls laugh.

"Well I should really get back to work…Simone is covering for me at the book café but I don't know how long she can do it for!"

"Of course!" Paloma heads for the door but before she opens it…Ethan comes running in.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone!"

"Yeah…Thanks for bringing these by!"

No Problem…see you".

"Later". She changes her attention toward Ethan.

"Theres---"She cuts him off

"Nope! I think I'm going to talk first!"

"No Theresa you don't underst---"

"No I understand perfectly! You held the evidence in your hands and you still didn't believe it! What more do you want?"

"Theresa I know you didn't do it!"

"Why can't you just----what? Y-you believe me?"

He walked closer now. "I believe you…will all of my might I know that you didn't do it!"

Theresa backed up. "Wait, wait, wait…I don't understand. Paloma told me that you were so adamant about not believing the evidence!"

"I wasn't…but then I went to Gwen's office---"

"And you asked her and she admitted it? That doesn't sound like the Gwen I know".

"No…I overheard her and Rebecca talking and they said it…you weren't the one who did it…they even said about the times mother and Rebecca claimed you pushed them down the stairs---that that was a lie as well."

Theresa chuckled. "So that did it, huh? That's what it took you to believe me?"

"But I believe you now! Doesn't that matter?"

"No. Not really. I had faith in you Ethan…I had faith in us…"

"And you can keep that faith".

"No I can't…because…because there's not much point in having faith in someone when they don't have faith in you."

"Theresa…I have faith in you!"

"No…you don't Ethan! If you did…the minute that tabloid said _I _ had sold you out…you should've immediately thought that that someone was Gwen!"

"Well…I was stupid Theresa…what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing…there's nothing you can do…which is why I'm leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Yep…leaving…not sure how long but I am going!"

"Theresa, how are you going to escape Alistair?"

"Don't worry…I have that taken care of!"

"No Theresa, you're not going…what about little Ethan, and Jane?"

"I told you…I have that taken care of!"

"What? What is your brilliant plan this time?"

"Well…see the thing is…I was accepted to this really great design school in Paris…and I was so sick of people telling me that I have no education and that I wasn't good enough to go anywhere…so I applied there…and I got in".

"Theresa…that's great…but how are you going to leave Alistair?"

"Well…I think when Alistair gave me all the power…I made some good friends…people who worked for Alistair and only Alistair—to make long story short? They're on my side… and they helped me get an ID with a whole different identity and even for little Ethan and Jane!"

"Jane? You're taking Jane?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Theresa…you know that Gwen and I have custody of Jane…you don't!"

"Remember those friends…they helped me in that department also".

"So, you're just going to leave and I'm never going to see you again!"

"I didn't say that…I could be back whenever…I don't have my calendar filled out quite yet…but I needed to give my life some sense of reason...and I realized that my whole life was you. I need t be there for my children…more than I do for you."

"What about me, Theresa, Jane and little Ethan both need me…as a father figure."

"No what they need is a decent environment where they can grow up in peace…and that is certainly not here!"

"Theresa…I want to give us a second chance!"

Theresa starts to tear. "Its too late Ethan…I'm not willing to give my whole self to you anymore…I can't be there just when you want me there…"

"Theresa, c'mon…you know I have always wanted you…only you".

"Yeah…well you could've before….but now…this is about me…not you…me…and my children!"

"You can have it all Theresa…me, the kids…and we can both go to Paris!"

"NO ETHAN!" Theresa tries to fight the tears but she is unsuccessful. "We can't keep doing this! The fact of the matter is—you're still married to Gwen…and I'm leaving tonight!"

"Tonight!"

"Yes Ethan, tonight." Theresa begins to walk away but Ethan grabs her. "No Theresa, I won't let you!" He pulls her into a passionate kiss…lasting about 10 seconds before Theresa breaks away. She's not angry but sad.

"Ethan…don't do this…let me go—"…"–No Theresa…Never"

"Yes….Ethan, you have to." Ethan lets her go.

Theresa begins to walk away but before she can she finds herself pulling Ethan into another kiss…this one more passionate than the last. She pulls away.

"Goodbye Ethan…" She dropped his hands and headed upstairs to pack.

"I won't let you leave me Theresa…never will I let lose you again!"

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

"This is it…I'm leaving Harmony…for good…well maybe not for good…but a least for a while…I need to do this for me…and for my children…they can't have Ethan running in and out of their lives all the time. Its best for them if I go…make something out of myself."

Theresa leaves for the airport, leaving Ethan a goodbye note.

Ethan comes into Theresa's bedroom to try and convince her to not go.

"Theresa? Theresa, where are you?" He sees a note on her bed saying that she has left.

"Oh, no! She's gone! I hope her plane hasn't left yet!" Ethan runs out the door to stop Theresa.

Ethan runs through the town airport knowing Theresa wouldn't be able to use the crane jet. Just as Ethan is about to pass through the gate the security stops him.

"Excuse me sir, where is your boarding ticket?"

"I don't have one!"

"Well, I'm sorry sir but you can't pass through these gates unless you have a ticket. Next!"

Ethan runs up to the clerk.

"Hello. Welcome to Harmony airport! May I help you? The clerk said in a fairly fake way as if she had worked a double shift.

"Yeah, yeah…I need a ticket!"

"And, the destination?"

"I don't care wherever is cheapest!"

"Ok…cash or credit card?"

"Credit card." Ethan hand her his credit card.

Couple minutes later

"Can't you hurry that up?"

"My apologizes sir, but we've had troubles with our machines late---oh look its done!" She hands him his ticket and he runs for it forgetting all about his credit card.

"Sir, Sir! Your credit card!" Ethan doesn't even hear her because he's too focused on searching the flight to Paris in the Flights board.

Finally getting pass security…he searches for a person with dark brown hair—ironically almost every person there seemed to have the same colored hair as Theresa. He never had any choice but to scream.

"THERESA! THERESA!" People looked at him like he was insane but he didn't even notice.

"Theresa!"

"What, what?" Ethan turned around—it was a sight for soar eyes.

"Ethan, what are you doing here?"

"I had to stop you!"

"Ethan we've already talked about this…I have to!"

"No Theresa, you don't…this is a choice…a choice that you don't have to make!"

"I do Ethan, I do!"

"Theresa, listen to me. Don't go…I am so in love with you!"

"Stop saying that!"

"It won't make it less true!"

"Well maybe it just adds to the pain I'm feeling right now!"

"Theresa, that means you don't want to go!"

"I never said I wanted to go! Its just something I have to do."

"No, its not…and if you want to pursue a career in fashion…we can do it together."

"Ethan, don't do this…please." Theresa starts tearing.

Ethan pulls her close to him. "Theresa…I know you want to be with me—"

"Of course I do! Have I ever wanted anything less?"

Ethan smiled. "So, you won't leave?"

"I never said that. I have to go Ethan."

Ethan started to get frustrated now. "NO! You don't…it's a choice…One that you can avoid!"

"Do not blame this on me Ethan! This is all your doing!"

"You're right…I'm sorry…" Ethan started to tear. "Its just…I-I love you Theresa".

"I know you do…and I love you. But maybe you were right…maybe love just isn't enough?"

"No don't say that."

A speaker came on then with an announcement. "Flight 249 to Paris, France please board now, last call for flight 249 to Paris, France"

"I-I gotta go Ethan".

Ethan tried to keep her near. "No Theresa, don't leave me".

"Ethan I have to…I'm sorry, I am. But I'm going now. Mama is going to bring Jane and little Ethan over on Sunday, so I can get settled in and then its up to me…and us…just me…and I'm going to live my life for me…and my children."

Theresa walked away and passed the clerk her ticket.

"Theresa…Theresa". Theresa glanced back at him and blew him a kiss. He swears he felt it.

Ethan left, he couldn't watch her go. He became angry…angry with the people that tore he and Theresa apart so he left to get back his dignity (in other words his balls).

I KNOW! SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry…

Coming: Ethan and Gwen have a confrontation

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Ethan stormed into the B&B—he knew Gwen would've been home by now and he was mad…oh was he mad.

Gwen was filing her nails on her bed watching TV. BOOM! The door slammed open…it startled Gwen.

"Oh, God Ethan…you scared me half to death."

"Oh you'll wish for that once I'm done."

Gwen got up and turned off the TV. "OK…what is this about?"

"You…all you."

"Me? What about me?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

"Honey, I have no clue."

"Okay…well then…let me refresh your memory. What did you do today?"

"umm…I went to work so that WE could have some money because Theresa took away our credit cards and mon---"

"No…don't bring her into this…at least not yet."

"Ethan, what has gotten into you".

"Did you have any special visitors while you were at work?"

"Well…my mother came during dinner."

"And what did you two talk about?"

"Oh this and that…nothing special" Gwen said getting a little nervous.

"Really…. Well I have a suggestion."

"Oh…whats that?"

"I think it'd be best if you didn't leave your door open when you're discussing your secrets…"

Gwen turned back on, hiding the guilt. "Ethan…what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me." He turned her around so that she could face him.

"Ethan…I don't know what you heard but I swear it was Theresa----"

"Are you kidding me? You're going to try and blame this on Theresa?"

"Well…Ethan, if it wasn't for her---"

"Stop right there…this has nothing to do with her. I can't believe you Gwen…when we grew up together...you weren't like this….you were nice for God's sake. I don't' even know who the hell you are! The things you've done…just because you hate Theresa!"

"They were because of her---"

"No they weren't! Gwen, YOU were the one who sent the email to the tabloids…not that I'm glad I found out I was a Bennett—I'm glad for that. But the way it happened was so disgusting and embarrassing!"

"Ethan…I'm sorr—"

"I don't care…I'm not buying it! You FRAMED Theresa…because of you…terrible things have happened to not only Theresa…but to me and innocent babies".

"YEAH, Who THERESA KILL—"

"GWEN! Theresa did NOT kill our children!"

Gwen sighs, almost in relief because it was over…and Ethan hadn't said anything about leaving her.

"What you think I'm done?"

"What…there aren't any other secrets!"

"That's funny…because I could've sworn I heard the secret of you knowing Rebecca and my mother throwing themselves down the stairs framing Theresa—"

"Ethan, I can explain—"

"And also that you had heard Alistair RAPE Theresa and refused to help her!"

Gwen was stumped…she had forgotten she mentioned that particular secret earlier. This was it.

"I want a divorce Gwen…I can't be married to someone who could stoop so low!"

"No, Ethan! Let me explain!"

"There's nothing you could say to change things!" Ethan started walking out the door but Gwen pulled him into a kiss—Ethan pulled away immediately.

"Are you insane?"

"Ethan, don't tell me you don't feel the love we have for each other?"

"Gwen…the only person I've ever truly loved with all of my heart is Theresa. Now I suggest you let me go or I will do something that I'll regret later!"

Gwen let him go and Ethan walked out the door with his daughter.

Ethan went to the Crane mansion and asked the nanny to take good care of the children for a couple days because he was going to Paris to look for Theresa.

Little Ethan was watching TV when all of a sudden a News breaking story had wiped over the screen.

News Reporter: Sources say that a flight that left only one hour ago was seen come crashing down. Flight 249 to Paris is the plane you see behind me. Police say that there are no found survivors and that everybody aboard is probably dead. More news at 10.

Ethan stood there…not moving…his eyes never left the screen…little Ethan didn't realize what actually happened…he just went back to watching cartoons. Theresa went down with that airplane? Because of me? Because I didn't believe her…and this was her only option? Ethan stood there still…not moving with the sound of the reporter's voice going through his head….

Coming Ethan listens to a message that Theresa sent him before she took off.


	9. Chapter 9

Ethan walked into Theresa's bedroom. He picked up a picture of he and Theresa and he began to cry. He knelt down by her desk full of pictures of their family and he buried his face in his hands.

_Theresa, why did you get on that plane? Why did you leave me? Why did you not have faith in me? _

_She always did, you just never had faith in her, you idiot! But I did I swear, I was just afraid of her! _

_Afraid? Yeah…I was afraid. She brought me into this world where everything was different, a place I was scared to enter. I saw a new light and I saw everything differently because of her. I used to be so selfish and self-absorbed but when showed me what life was all about…I couldn't handle it…it was refreshing yet frightening. I guess I didn't want life to be so adventurous. _

_But that's crazy! I never once turned my back on her!_

_No? What about when it was revealed that she was the one who sent the email to the tabloid. You knew in your heart of hearts that she would never do anything to hurt you! She loved you and thought ONLY of you!_

_Well there's no use talking about the past because the past is just that—the past._

About ten minutes later Ethan saw that his cell phone flashing. He picked it up still numb. It was a message, so he put it on speaker and laid on his bed to listen to it. He closed his eyes and waited for it to start.

"_Hey, Ethan, its me…" _Ethan jolted up and quickly put his attention toward the phone.

"_I just boarded the plane—that is so not how I wanted things to end between us. I feel so terrible…I can't leave like this…this isn't right. I love you…and I want to be with you. I have to get off this plane! Excuse me, miss, I need to get off this plane! No miss, you cannot get off the plane now, the pilot is ready for take-off. NO you don't understand—I have to get off!"_

Ethan started screaming at the phone.

"_Please miss…I have to get off—" The message cut out because the time was up._

"Theresa, why didn't you get off the plane? Why?"

"(Sigh) I got off the plane!"

Ethan turned around and Theresa was standing in the doorway with her suitcases in hand.

"Theresa…" Ethan breathed. He started walking toward her but halfway there she ran and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him.

"Ethan…" Theresa began to slide down from Ethan's grip; she touched the floor with her feet.

Ethan blinked several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming and what he was seeing was actually true. He pulled the strands of hair from her face and no sooner was it, he brushed his lips against hers. It was tender, gentle, and passionate all at the same time.

Theresa slowly pulled away to catch her breath,"Mmm." Theresa said.

"I-I can't believe you're here! I thought you were gone…"

"Nope…I'm here…and here is where I'm staying." After those magic words Ethan pulled her into a enormously passionate kiss, but a few minutes they were interrupted.

"EWW!" Little Ethan had walked in on them kissing.

"Oh…little Ethan. Theresa said, nervously. W-Why aren't you in bed?"

"Because I thought I heard you…"

"Yes you did!"

"Are you and daddy Ethan getting back together?"

Ethan and Theresa looked at each other and smiled.

"Umm—" Theresa said but Ethan interrupted her.

"Yes, my man…we are…you, mommy, Jane and I are going to be a family."

"YAY!" Little Ethan ran and jumped into Ethan's arms.

Outside bedroom door

"That's what you think!" And the figure walked away.

"Little Ethan…can you do mommy a favor? Can you go back to your room…daddy Ethan and I have…have some things we need to discuss."

"Uh huh…sure…" Little Ethan knew they wanted to be alone. So he left and closed the door behind him.

"So…"

"So…Did you mean what you said?"

"What?"

"Did you mean what you said about us being a family?"

Ethan pulled her close to him. "Yes, I did…every part."

"Really?"

"Uh huh…Theresa you're my whole world and I can't believe what kind of idiot I was being before today."

"Tell me about it!" Theresa said with a mocking grin.

"Hey…" Ethan exclaimed.

"Ok…well…why don't we talk about this later?" Theresa leaned in to kiss him…with all his force Ethan pulled away.

"No, no, no! Nuh uh. Not yet". Ethan said jokingly.

"What? No…c'mon Ethan…we can "talk" tomorrow."

"No, we can't!"

"Okay…well then what do you suggest we talk about right now, hmm?"

"Everything! And its not just now…we're going to talk until we're blue in the faces about EVERYTHING! Deal?"

"Fine…deal."

They both sat on the bed in respectable distance so no one would be tempted. They talked, the entire night until about six in the morning. Theresa confessed that she was the one who stopped his plans of getting a job in Alaska and that she had arranged for the papers to show up on their wedding day. Ethan didn't even care…he was actually sorry that Gwen hadn't called off the wedding.

They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. During the morning, around eight, little Ethan hopped in the middle of the two and fell asleep with them.

Coming: ET search for answers of WHO tried to kill Ethan and why.


	10. Chapter 10

Little Ethan had gone down stairs. He couldn't stay in the room another minute…since it was past eleven; he figured they'd been up late.

Theresa started to squirm, she opens her eyes and found Ethan's starring into hers.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough to know that about every ten seconds you do this funny thing with your nose." Ethan laughed.

"I do not! Theresa protested.

"Yes you do!"

"Why were you watching me sleep anyways? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you looked so peaceful…and I know that after being up till what? Seven in the morning? That you'd need your sleep…and that if I woke you…you might have punched me in the face!" Ethan declared

"Oh yeah…I did that before, huh?"

"uh huh….see here?" Ethan points out a small scar on his chin. "That was you!" Theresa laughed. "So…I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't ever wake you up again when you had had a long night!" Ethan made a scouts honor as he sat up straight and lifted up his hand.

Theresa comically pushed him off the bed.

"Hey!"

"What…I didn't try it!" Theresa said innocently.

"Don't put on the face! Please, DONOT put on that puppy face!"

Theresa intensified the face.

"Uhh…You know I'm a sucker for that face!" Ethan pointed out as he climbed up on the bed.

They both laid their heads on a pillow and looked at each other.

"Can you believe its finally happened?"

"What?"

"Us…being together…not just when we're giving into temptation…but staying because we want to…and not leaving because we don't want to?"

Theresa smiled. "Uh huh…I had wait---"Ethan cut her off. He kissed her. It wasn't passionate…but it wasn't soft…it was just, just. They were just enjoying the fact that they could kiss each other without knowing that eventually have to end, knowing they could do it in front of the whole world.

"Mmm…" Theresa made out as they broke their kiss.

"So…Mr. Winthrop, what are you doing today."

Ethan's voice became serious. "I'm investigating."

"Investigating?"

"Yes, I going to find out who tried to shoot me…and than shot you…and almost killed you---"

"Shh...I'm here, ok?"

"(Sighs) yeah…ok…fine. But I'm still going to find out who did it!"

"Of course sweetie."

Ethan smiled.

"What?"

"You called me sweetie…you haven't for a long time."

"I know, honey, sweetheart, baby, lover…" Ethan and Theresa both giggled.

Little Ethan came barging into the room

"ARE YOU TWO EVER GOING TO GET UP!"

They both laughed.

"Of course honey, we'll be down in a few minutes.

"Well, its about time"! Little Ethan shut the door and Ethan and Theresa just laughed.

"Well, I'm going to get a head start on investigating! I'll be in the office."

"Can't you come down to breakfast first?" Theresa said using her puppy face.

"Theresa, don't. Please. I want to find out who did this. They might try again."

Theresa took off the puppy face, knowing if she kept it up any longer that Ethan would give in to it, and she didn't want Ethan to be in danger. "Fine".

"Don't be upset, I'll meet you down there later." Ethan walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Okay?"

"Okay…" Theresa groaned.

Ethan walked out the door, and Theresa turned for the bathroom.

Ethan barged back in the room. "You know what? I just can't seem to leave you!" Ethan pushed her on the bed and started kissing Theresa fiercely.

"Ethan…Mmm."

"Theresa, I love you so much. They both whispered in between kisses.

"EWWW!"

They both stopped and saw little Ethan standing in the doorway.

"Okay honey, I'm coming now." Theresa lifted herself up from the bed. "Honey, why don't you go back down stairs? Mommy has to take a shower first."

Ethan grinned, deviously.

Little Ethan ran down stairs. "And you, mister, are going down to the office!" Theresa pointed out.

"Theresa… I don't' wanna!" Ethan said in a childish voice on purpose.

"Oh, you're too cute. C'mon, Ethan, go down to the office! Maybe later, we'll both take a shower…together." Theresa teased.

"Okay, fine…I wasn't in the mood anyway!" Ethan protested.

"Oh really?" Theresa took out her t-shirt, revealing her black lacey bra. "Still not in the mood? Theresa took off her pajama pants, revealing her matching undies. "How about now?"

"You're doing this on purpose!" But you know what? I'm not even going to look at you." Ethan covered his eyes with both of his eyes and went for the door searching for the doorknob.

"So I'll see you down stairs?" Theresa asked innocently.

"Ha-ha, very funny."


End file.
